Sorry for Party Rocking
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: AU. One-shot. ¿Qué más daba si tenias que encontrar al personaje más raro del sexo opuesto y plantarle un beso frente a la cámara?


**Akiiko-Chan **

**Presenta:**

**Sorry for Party Rocking**

**.  
**

N/A: Universo Alterno. Ligero OoC. Crack. One-shot.

* * *

Capitulo Único

Era un reto. Un muy sencillo y absurdo reto.

De esos que ocurren cuando te encuentras en una de las fiestas hechas por conductores de televisión. Y…

Si. Mucho alcohol de por medio.

Así que…

¿Qué más daba si tenias que encontrar al personaje más raro del sexo opuesto y plantarle un beso frente a la cámara?

Estaba ebrio, y el precio a pagar no sonaba nada mal.

Razonable, irónicamente pensaba a pesar de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al cien por ciento.

―¡Te reto a que hagas el reto teme! ―fueron las palabras detonantes para acceder a hacer esta impulsiva apuesta.

―Hmp. ―fue su vaga respuesta, seguido de comenzar a buscar entre la multitud de fenómenos el personaje más raro.

Hubiera sido más fácil ganar esa reto si no fuera porque el dobe tenia pene. El sin duda era todo un caso de rareza.

Mientras su cabeza seguía divagando y pajareando, sus ojos notaron una mancha de rareza en la esquina de la pista de baile.

Rosa.

Una mancha rosa.

Bueno, si su vista no le fallaba como sus pies, eso seguro era un color muy femenino…

O muy maricon.

Arriesgándose con que fuera su primera suposición, se dispuso a acercarse a la mata rosada que llevaba unos cuantos segundos revoloteándose mientras saltaba.

Rara.

Bailar sola debía de ser raro también, supuso.

Ya que… ya saben, Sasuke no era una persona muy social o filantrópica. Y no, el hecho de que estuviera aquí no había sido su idea, ni su decisión. Era simple rendición.

Y no, no era un escándalo, ni sacrilegio que Sasuke Uchiha ―con el apellido Uchiha subrayado y en negritas―, se hubiera rendido ante tal idea, pero es que no todos tenían al estúpido cabeza hueca de Naruto Uzumaki como su… ¿mejor amigo?

Pero volviendo al punto, era una chica. Gracias a dios lo era. O si no, a saber que lo hubiera hecho a hacer el dobe.

La observo desenvolverse sin problemas entre el circulo de personas a su alrededor.

Si, parecía que efectivamente bailaba sola.

Genial, iba a ganar este reto sin duda alguna. ¡Toma eso, usurantokachi!

Demonios. Todo está cosa del reto y el alcohol estaban causando estragos en el.

Bueno, al menos no tantos como lo estaba haciendo su presencia a esa chica rara de cabello rosado.

Y ojos verdes, notó. La chica rara tenia ojos verdes, como verde manzana, y sus mejillas rojizas debido a su presencia.

Demasiado sencillo. Gracias atractivo Uchiha, gracias genética. Agradecía el joven internamente.

Con una leve sonrisa, la chica abrió los ojos como plato y su rubor incremento. Ahora, solo quedaba llevarla a donde la conductora.

Un leve intercambio de palabras donde la chica tartamudearía como todas las demás chicas hacen, y la encontró siguiéndolo al punto de encuentro.

Simplemente perfecto, era la más rara de todas ahí.

Y todos, también.

―¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Mierda. Olvido presentarse.

―Tsk. Sasuke.

―Sakura.

¿Flor de cerezo?

¿Cuán rara podía llegar a ser una persona? Aunque debía admitir, el nombre le iba.

― Y bien… ¿están listos para hacer el reto?

―¿Uh? ¿Reto de qué?

¿Alguien podía callar a esa molesta rara?

Ah, claro. El beso. Pfft. Salida fácil.

―¡Teme! ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a Sakura-chan al reto de la más rara?

Estúpido Naruto.

Tenía que llegar precisamente cuando se acababa de inclinar a besarla, justo cuando sus labios habían hecho contacto y sentía sus labios carnosos y dulces chocar con los suyos haciendo un contraste de frio a cálido.

Tenía que aparecer justo cuando…

¿El dobe conocía a la molesta?

Sus ojos azabaches antes entrecerrados, se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que sintió su cabeza inclinarse hacia un costado y un ardor surgir en su mejilla derecha.

Mierda, que la molestia tenia buen brazo.

Chasqueo la lengua al momento que llevaba su mano a la zona afectada, taladrando con la mirada a la chica rosada, la cual le devolvía la misma mirada e igualmente escupía maldiciones hacia su persona.

―¡Bastardo!

Oh, vaya. Eso parece confirmar la relación entre el dobe y ella.

―¡Teme! ¿Cómo te atreves?

―¿Acaso este es tu mujeriego amigo, Naruto? ―pregunto en tono incrédulo al caer en cuenta de lo que el rubio había dicho.

El 'teme', mejor conocido como el 'mujeriego teme'.

Woah, un momento. Entonces si ella era la amiga de Naruto y sabia de él ―no que ninguna de las amigas del rubio no supiera quién es él de todos modos―, y había venido a este lugar ―por lo que había visto― sola, eso quería decir que…

―¿Ella es la introvertida monja? ―se vio a si mismo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella.

Naruto se encogió en su lugar mientras tragaba saliva, esperando la reacción final:

―¿Tu querías que saliéramos? ―ambos gritaron al unisonó frente a Naruto y al grupo de competidores que habían dejado de lado desde hace rato al comenzar con el incidente de las amistades del rubio.

* * *

N/A: Estoy y no estoy conforme con el final. Hmm. En fin, todos los horrores de ortografía y demás, son mios. La trama también, desafortunadamente los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

¿Merece un review? Besos!


End file.
